rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
The Future meets The Present (Remake RP)
This is where the Future children of character pairings will meet their Parents as teens in the 'past' which will count as the present (Mobuis and Vexia) Players *Y-Tiger *FroZenHyBrid *Sovash (Only having three Users) (Fill up, you may ask to join through.) Characters Future *Lizzy, Tinane, Hanail, Janile, Tau and (Add more if I can think anything) Y-Tiger *Sicile FroZen *Theroy' Sonne, Nero, Froy, Bernie, Silvia, Yenata, Heris, (I'll add more if I can think of anymore) Sovash Present *Ebony, Venus, Ruza, Yellowtiger and Daemondan Y-Tiger *Sidianite * Thunder Punch, Blue Jay, Fire Arm, Dark Storm, Wing, Rodney, Dark Ace, Hanna, Mimi, Volco, Mohari, Mai, Jacob, Kira, Octo,Tuyet Settings Future *Station Square -City- *Vexian City *Forgoten Memorie Lake *Lost Temple Present *Station Square *Mystic Ruins *Vexian City *Fire Hedgehog Tribal Grounds *Skylandara (Aviano Tribe Kingdom) *(Working on more) 'Chapter 1: Station Square Parade' Theroy: *running down station square* Hurry up! The parade is about to start! Bernie: *running behind him* Wait up! Tinane: *waiting, she was with Hanail and Janile.* Where are those two Hanail: *shrugs* Nero: *sitting with them waiting with Froy on his sholders* They're always late. *sighs* Noting to be expected from Theroy and Bernie Sicile: *sitting away from them, Tau on her shoulders* Hanail: *she smiles at Nero a bit* Tinane: *she sighs* I'm even on time. Tau: *giggles, hugging Sicile.* Sicile: The parade's about to start Tau. Are you excited? Theroy and Bernie: *make it* Were here! Silvia: *sitting with Yenata* Took you long enough Theroy. We were all here waiting on you and Bernie. Tau: *giggles at Sicile, nodding* Yenata: *she smirks* Ya, you silly boy, we've been waiting for ya and your friend! Tinane: *she giggles a little* Sicile: *smiles and pats Tau's head* Theroy: Looks guys! Early fire works! Yenata: *amazed* Wow! Hanail: *she giggles happily* Janile: Mm... Interesting... Tau: *He giggles happily at the sight.* Lizzy: *she sits quietly, watching* Nero: *watching but starts to flinch* W-What was that...? *the firewoorks go off and one goes off a portal opens, sucking in everything inside of it* Theroy: What tha?! Nero: This is bad! Froy: *looking up ahead* A black hole is it? *holding onto his cube* Sonne: What's that!? A new type of firework!? Janile: *she grabs Hanail's arm* That's No Firework! Hanail: EK! *she holds onto Janile as she was somewhat floating* Yenata: Ah! It's sucking up everything! Lizzy: Oh lovely... Tinane: *she was confuse*? Theroy: *grabing onto a pole* Everyone! Lock hands! *he takes Tinane's as Bernie takes her's* Yenata: *grabs Bernie's hand as she grabs Silvia's hand.* Lizzy: *grabs Silvia's hand and then grabs Sonny.* Janile: *Grabs Nero's hand.*Well... Silvia: *grabs on to Janile's hand but the black hole is too strong* Everyone: Theroy! Don't let go! Theroy: I'll never let g- *a block hits him in the head and he lets go* Everyone: COME ON! *they are all sucked into the portal and are spit out into a mother pocket of Space time* Ch 2: The Past Tinane: *she starts waking up*Uuh....? Huh!? *she sits up.* Theroy: *wakes up* Everyone! I did not let go...I merely just lot my grip. Nero: *hits him as so does Sonne* Right Intollerable idiot. Lizzy: Look, a Brick hit his head, anyone could have easily lost their grip. Hanail: *worry* Wh-Where are we through!? Janile: That wasn't a Blackhole, I can say that right now... Traits of one, but I think that was a time hole. Yenata: *she puff her cheeks* Just great! Froy: someone is here. Nero: *stands up and pulls out his weapons* Who ever they are their power is really incredible. But it feels like...mine? Janile: I think we need to run... Hanail: *panicing, worry and freaking out* Yenata: U-uuh... Tinane: *looks to Bernie.*M-Mm Lizzy: *forms a fire raven to by her eyes.* Sky, now. *the fire raven flies up as it looks down at the ground around the group/* ???: *a porcupine comes from Nero's shadow and attacks him with two long blades* Who are you and why do you have this power!? Theroy: *smiling* Brawl time! *he glows as he pulls out his knife* Gear one! *he charges but the person blocks his advances* Dang it! Hanail: AH! *She fallen down, shocked.* Janile: Brother, get away from him! *a shadowy chain forms as it snaps in front of ???* Tinane: *she gasped.* Theroy! Lizzy:*forms flames from her hands* I don't think we need to inform you- *Her blind eyes glance up*Mm... Yenata: Hey! *her hands glow blue flames as she charges at ???* ???: *he kicks Nero at Janile and breaks her chain* I don't have time for this! *he charges at Yenata and throws her at Lizzy* This is getting weird, why are you guys using these moves? ???: *a person yeloss out to them* Hey! Rodrick! Really? *a group emerges behind him* Theory: Hey! I-Is that!? ???: *smerks* Hey, Thunder Punch the name. Nice to meet ya. Yenata: The Prick pack a lot of power! Hanail: *she gasps* Brother, Sister! *goes to Janile and Nero* Tinane: *shocked* No, Brother, guys, we shouldn't be here! Lizzy: I can see that *she pushes Yenata off* We're in the past. *she stands up* Meaning... *looks at Sonne* Father isn't too far... *the Fire Raven lands on her shoulder* Good Phi... *she whispers, glancing to the group standing there*... Well.... This is going to be hard to explain... Janile: *groans in slightly pain* Hanail: *glancing around* Where's Little Brother? *she whispers.* Froy: *suddenly appears on top of the porcupine* Daddy! ???: What!? *picks him up* What did this kid say?! *shocked and confused* Thunder Punch: Hah! That kid called you daddy Dark Storm! I know he looks all dark and dreary too, but that takes the cake! *falls out laughing* Lizzy: *glares at ThunderPunch* I'm about ready to burn your ass, Mongoose. Tinane: *goes to Lizzy* Do-Don't Lizzy! Please! Lizzy: *she sighs, calming down* Very Well Tinane... But, your father is an idiot. Tinane: Hehe... *has a small sweatdrop.* Hanail: *she gasps* Froy! *she was really worry* Janile: *gets Nero off of her* Froy, come here, this isn't the father you know. *she stated emotionless.* Froy: *sniffs a bit* But Daddy. Dark Storm: *a bit freaked out* Why dose he think I'm his daddy? Nero: *shocked* So this is what he was like when he was younger....I take more from mom. Bernie: Thsi is weird. Why are they here?....Like this I mean. Theroy: *runs up to Thunder Punch* Hey pops. Why are you like this? Did you make a something in the bakery that wasn't edible and it turned you into this!? Thunder Punch: Pops?....*thinking* No. I don't have Popsicle aticks if thats what you mean. Everyone: They are so stupid. Sonne: Well the Apple doesn't fall from the tree. *he looks around and notices they're in the city in front of a cafe/bakery* Hey we're in station square...but it seems different... Mimi: *walks out of the cafe* What are you two doi- *sees everyone* Wow. Not what I was expecting. Blue Jay: *walks up behind her* I've never seen you guys here befor. Are you Venus's regulars? *sees Bernie* You look...like me? Bernie: *looking at him* Is that? Sonne: Yep. That's your dad. Yenata: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!! Tinane: *she has a small sweatdrop* Yenata, relax! U-Um... *having lots of sweatdrops* This is... Going to be a long time to explain... Janile: Nero... Whatever that Blackhole was, it toke us back in time, to the past. This must be before Father was free, as well as Mother. Hanail: *she goes to Froy and Dark Storm* Well, da-... Um... Well, reason being why he is calling you dad is... Because... We um... Come from the future? *she seem to have having a hard time explaining it.* Dark Storm: ....future?..... Thunder Punch: Future huh? *looks at Theroy and smirks* Yep, I know this one has to be related to Ace right? Blue Jay: *sweat drops* I question your intelligence every day my friend. *looks at Dark Storm* I thought you knew what our future was? You are a time traveler. Sark Storm: Y-Yea but I never went into our future! *looks at Theroy and Hanail* I can guess you and Froy was it? Are.. Mine? Mimi: *looks at Yheroy and Tinane* OH MY GOSH! Thunder Punch! They're our kids! Thunder Punch: *looks at them with tears* Please tall me it isn't so~ Fire Arm: *walks out with Mai and Ruza* What's going on here- *looks at everyone* What the? Tinane: *she goes to Thunderpunch, beckoning him to lean down.* I'll tell you who is our real mother. *she mutters.* Hanail: You and Ebony had total of four, two boys, two girls. Me and Janile are your twin daughters. Froy and Neros are your sons. Hints, why out powers seem like yours and moms. Yenata: *gasps at the sight of Mai* That's what my mother looks like when she was young? Wow! Lizzy: Brother... I sense father, I can't see him through. Ruza: *confuse* Huh? Fire Arm: Why are all these people here and why do they look like us? Mai: *sees Yenata* Wow! *runs over and touches her quits and hair* You have some amazing fit! It's making me jelouse~ and I'm a world renown mode|~ Thunder Punch: So if it isn't Mimi...Who? Dark Storm: ME!? A-A-AND EBONY!? Jacob: *walks out with Ebony and Venus* Guys whats with all the ruckus? *sighs* We can't always make a camotion at Venus's Cafe. Tinane: *she grins a bit* You'll be surprise, but Venus is me and Theroy's mother; Father. Yenata: *she blushes a tiny bit, grinning a bit as she was nervous slightly.* Hahaha- Ebony: Jacob... These strangers in front of us I never seen... Venus: *she gasps* More guest? Hanail: *she nods* Why do you think Nero and Janile seem more dead tone then me? Thunder Punch: *blushes red as sparks fly from his furr* M-Me and V-Venus!? *he looks at them and then Venus furriously, looking back and fort* Theroy: Man Dad, Mom was right when she said you had problems with girls. Jacob: *sees Mai with Yenata* Mai, please leave that girl alo- *looks at her closely* Mai, that girl has your eyes and her hair is as silky as yours. Dark Storm: *still trying to comprehend* S-So all four of you are mine and Ebony's? Bernie: Wow. you were alot somaller back then Blue Jay: Really!? So are you telling me i get to be bigger!? *sounds excited* Fire Arm: What in blazing name is going on here!? *starts getting mad and flairs up* Sonne: *walks up to him* Yep. Your me and Lizz's dad alright. You never change huh? Janile: That is what she is saying, Dad. All Four of us. In the future, you and Mother are free from your curses, so you two plan to have a big family at that me. Hanail: *she giggles a bit* I never knew Dad could get so confused! Yenata: *she grins a bit, at Mai and Jacob* Wow, you two do look amazing together! As expected of being the daughter of you two! *she couldn't help to state that bluntly and loudly, grinning.* Lizzy: And mother hasn't changed one bit either, Brother. Tinane: Says the one who also have problems with girls, Brother. *looks to Theroy.* Venus: *confuse* Huh? *looking to Thunder Punch and slightly blushes.* Ebony: Is something the Matter Dark Storm? *she walks up to him and the four*...? Dark Storm: U-Um...*blushing looking the other way* Remember when we felt that rip in space time earlyer. Apparently these guys came from the other side...apparently from the future...them and their friends are the future children of every one...and these four are ours. Theroy: Whatever. *sees Venus* Hey mom! Mai and Jacob: *look at each other and back to Yenata* Us!? Fire Arm: *looks at Sonne* I guess you're mine...But you dont have my personality at all. Sonne: Thats because I have mom's. Lizz has your personality. *points to his sister* She's blind if you cant tell. Bernie: So this warp in space time Blue Jay: Cuased us to meet. But that means- Bernie: Theres something causing a problem in our dimension. It could- Blue Jay: destroy time and space. Lizzy: That doesn't stop me from burning whatever asshole picked to sent us back in time, as a Parade was going on to. *she growls a bit, the fire bird gently nuzzles her cheek* I understand Phi- still pissed off through. Ebony: *she blinks* Oh... Janile: Ah, the emotionless Mother, feel like I mirror you. Ebony: Very much... *she slightly blushes a bit* But, this explains a lot about the rip... Tinane: *waves at Venus* Venus: *she blushes red* H-Huh? Mo-Mo-Mother? *she points to herself, a bit shocked as she glances to Thunder Punch* Yenata: *she grins at Mai and Jacob, nodding* Yep! *Her tail swags happily* Fire Arm: *smiles* Yep, I could see her being my ddaoughter. She has the clan's fighting spirit! Thunder Punch: *looks at Venus and blushes* Y-Yea...meet the kids? Jacob: Wow! So me and Mai have a kid! *looks surprised* Mai: *blushes and looks away* I-Im not surprised! Nero: Guys. We should be getting to the point at hand. How do we get back? Janile: We need to return home... Hanail: And find out who cause that time rip. Ebony: Mmm...*looks to Dark Storm* does anyone you know can do that? Dark Storm: No. But there are time creatures known as Time eaters. they eat time and rip space. Nero: That means there are others in diffrent areas that the Time Eater has devoured. Janile: *groans a bit* Lovely... Yenata: *she smiles a bit* Venus: *she blushes red, going next to Thunder Punch and looking at Theroy and Tinane.* I can... See some of the appearances matches mine... Lizzy: Ah, yes... the Clan. *she close her eyes.* I do have that spirit beside being Blind, a female and a Hedgecat. Ruza: She really has your personality Fire Arm *she blushes a bit.* Fire Arm: *smiles* Yep. Thunder Punch Blushes looking at Venus* Yea...* holds her hand smiling* Mimi: *smiles abit even though angry on the inside* Tinane: *she goes up to Mimi* Mimi... *she blinks* You know, you do live a far more happier life in the future. *she smiles a bit* Just... Wanted to let you know that. Venus: *she blushes a bit, holding his hand in return and smiles.* Lizzy: Mmm... *thinking* *out of nowhere a time eater appears and. Opens up rips in time and space as they get sucked in; each child with their family* Theroy: Not again! *gets sucked in* Tinane: AAAH! *sucks in after Theroy* Elsewhere Something prods Sicile with a stick. "Oy, Lucy this one's out cold! How's the little fella doing?" "His out cold too, but his clinging on me..." Lucy stated, having a sweatdrop as she hugs Tau close. "Geez, these two are out like a light...the girl's not wakin up either. And I've prodded her a few hundred times." Sidianite stands up, throwing the stick away. "Think a shock'll wake her up?" "No Sidianite, maybe a bucket of water." Lucy stated, before hearing Tau cry. "I think his awake!" Tau was sniffling and crying. "SIS!! WAAAAA!" This wakes Sicile up, as she immediately punches Sidianite in the jaw, knocking him for a loop. She growls at Lucy, her hands crackling with red lightning. "Let my brother go..." Lucy freaks almost. "Rel-Relax, Hi-His fine, Ju-Just frighten. He-Here!" She hands Tau to Sicile. "Ju-Just don't hurt me, al-alright!" Tau sniffles, holding his hands to Sicile. "S-Sis" Sicile takes him into her arms. "Shhh, it's ok Tau...Your sister's here..." She strokes the back of his head to calm him down, immediately before Sidianite regains his bearings and growls, his hands crackling with purple electricity. Lucy gasped. "No-Now now Sidianite!" She goes to him. "S-Shhh, I'm sure she really didn't mean, al-alright?" Tau sniffles but started calming down as she hugs Sicile. "Sicile sis- Wh-Where are we?" He sniffles. "All I wanna was to watch a Pa-Parade. Waaaa" "Apparently some black hole sucked us in Tau, I don't know where everyone else is but at least we're together..." Sidianite keeps growling. "Why Lucy? We bring them into our home, only for her to threaten us both." Lucy looks right into Sidianite's eyes. "Wouldn't you do the same if you thought I was in danger, in some stranger home?" She stated bluntly. Tau sniffles, hugging Sicile. "..." He growls before rolling his eyes and sighs. "Fine, I'll let it go." "Well sorry for not being comfortable with strangers in a strange home you stupi...iiii..." She trails off as she surveys the home Sidianite had mentioned. Lucy sighs in relief as she glance over to Sicile. "now I am looking at them more... Sidianite... Don't they look a bit like us?" Tau open his eyes a bit, confuse by his sister before looking to Lucy and smiles. "Mommy!" Lucy seem buffed, confuse. "Huh?" "Mommy?...Hold on, is that my old trench coat? I left that thing in the closet years ago!" "...Don't tell me that black hole was a portal to the past..." "..." Sidianite stares at Tau in shock. Tau giggles happily. "Mommy! " He looks to Sidianite and smiles. "Daddy!" Lucy blushes bright red. "I... um... Sure go... Make something? Yes, I'll um... Go make some food or something." She quietly heads for the kichten really quick. Tau seem confuse and looks to Sicile. "Past?" He tiltes his head. "We're in the Past?" "It would seem so...Father was much smaller when he was younger...Mother too." "...I have kids in the future? With Lucy?!" "You sound frightened." "No way! I have kids with Lucy!" Tau pants a little like a wolf, still in his sister's arms. "I'm hungry." He states. "I smell Mommy's cooking, still good even in the past." He pants a bit more. "It does..." Sicile's eyes sparkle. "Tau, do you want Daddy to hug you?" "Wait, hold on. What?!" Tau pants happily, smiling. "Daddy will Hug me? Daddy will hug me!?" His wolf tail wags, even through he was a mixture of Fox and wolf. "Uh...Sure?" Sidianite looks around nervously. Up until Sicile puts Tau into his arms before going into the kitchen. Tau giggles happily as he hugs Sidianite, grinning a bit wolf-like grin as his tail wags. "Yay! Daddy!" Lucy was cooking something up, sighing to herself. "Jeez... This day couldn't get any weirder..." "You're telling me mother." Sidianite looks at the kitchen before petting Tau's head. "Sure..." Lucy has a small sweatdrop, looking to Sicile. "Oh... You're... Here..." She has a small sweatdrop. "I... Mm..." She was trying to think of what to say. Tau giggles happily before sniffling a bit, as if something was caught in his nose before he sneezed, quickly changing to his small werepup form, he keeps panting happily. Sidianite's eye twitches. "You...You have a wereform?" "It's not easy to talk to your daughter when you're the same age as her is it? I don't blame you." "More like... It's harder to talk to your future daughter when... Well, have you notice the... atmosphere around me and Sidiantie, at the moment? It's a bit... Hard to explain..." Lucy had a small sweatdrop as she return to cooking. Tau pants happily, he was only a small pup as his tail wags, the Trench coat was unharm as well. "Woof!" "No I haven't noticed the atmosphere between you and my father. Is it bad enough to risk the non-existence of Tau and I?" "..." Sidianite pets Tau's head. "At the Moment, no, later on in the future I believe it gets better, which is why you two even existed. Bit of a rocky boat, you know... His still getting used to me being here kind of thing." Lucy sighs a bit. Tau pants happily as his head is pet, his tail wags even more. "Oh we arrived at that period in the past...Father's a bit tense if I recall, even now in our time he still shows hints of that." "...I'll admit you're kinda cute." "Most likely due to the fact he has kids and has to get usdd to that. Change isn't his best friend" "Woof!" He wags his tail happily before sneezing once more, causing him to change back to normal. "...On the bright side, your cooking is still as good then as it is now." "...I sincerely hope my future self helps you get more control over that." "Well that is a good thing." She is still cooking. Tau nods to him, grinning. "Mm." She looks at the pot. "Say, what ARE you making?" "In fact, tell him that when you get back." "Some noddles, streak, some greens." Lucy says. Tau nods as his tail wags. "Oh that's Tau's favorite." "...My tail never wags..Hm." Lucy blinks. "Oh?" Tau grins. "Cause daddy hasn't found something that pleases him!" "Mm. Tau loves this combination of food mother." "...Huh." "I didn't know that. "She glance. "It's almost done too. Tau grins happily as his tail wags. A portal opens in the kitchen and the main room, sucking Sidianite, Lucy, Tau, and Sicile in. Chapter 3: -???- (shall be edited when Froz gets back and finishes his chapter stor) Theroy: *wakes up and sees different places in a void like room* What tha? Thunder Punch: Hey Look! That's Wild Canapy Zone. That's where I live in my tree house. And where the oldest kron temple is. Fire Arm: Over there! That's Magma Zone. That's how you get to the tribal lands of the fire hedgehogs. Nero: And over there is new station square. Bernie: These are all places where our history is from. When we were sucked up other zones and places as well. Janile: We got to focus on the main problem. Hanail: Where is the Time Eater? Sicile falls not too far from the rest of the group; Sidianite falls as well, landing on his back with Tau still in his arms. Theroy: Hey! *runs over to Sicile* You guys are here too! Bernie: Theroy, focus. *looks at the multiple zones. It looks like we have to go to each zone and find something. That creature put us and these places here because it knows they are a threat. Tau sniffles. Yenata: *She frowns* But who goes where? Tinane: *she pulls out her CyberScythe.* Agree Janile and Hanail: *looks at each other* Lizzy: *she sighs* Great... Thunder Punch: I say families should go to certain zones. *smerks* There's 12 zones. So let's get to work. "..." Sidianite hugs Tau tightly. Sicile looks at Thunder Punch. "So, where do we start?" Lizzy: *She looks to Fire Arm* I guess we go with something we are familiar with. The Magma Zone will be for me, Sonne, Mother and Father. Yenata: *she looks to Mai and Jacob, grinning.* Tinane: *she goes to ThunderPunch and Venus, smiling a bit.* Venus: *Worry, she goes over and hugs Thunder Punch, feeling more safe* Sicile looks around for a zone that's suitable. "..." Thunder Punch: *blushes red* V-Venus!? *he pats her head* I-I guess we'll go to new Station Squaer or whatever it's called in the future. Theroy: *smiling* There we go pops! Mai: Lost Tempal zone....that belongs to my family clan. But it's different. Jacob: It must be a future zone. Nero: That lake. That's where Dad and Mom help seal a bit of Froy's power. We'll head there. Yenata: *she nods to Mai* It is, mom and Dad. You return to your clan, Mom. Janile: *she nods to Nero* Hanail: Yea *she grins* Ebony: *looks to Dark Storm* Well, I guess we're going to the Lake... Tau hugs Sidiante, sniffling only a little as he was a bit frighten. Lucy stands by Sidianite. "Mm..." Sidianite pets Tau's head. Sicile points to a city. "That place...it's near the jailhouse. We should go there." Tau looks to Sicile and nods as Lucy looks to Sidianite. Category:Ask Join Roleplay Category:RP Category:Rp Category:Role Play